


Up above the world

by Planty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planty/pseuds/Planty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars are beautiful and bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up above the world

Another breeze chills through. Isaac shivers and snuggles in closer to Danny, who twists to place a small kiss on his temple and bring their hands together.

“Ursa Major,” Danny lifts their clasped hands to trace the soft gleams in the sky, “Lynx,” he sweeps their hands in a wonky line and Isaac won’t admit he can’t see the pattern, “Ursa Minor.”

“That’s next to the snakey one, right?” Isaac says casually, remembering his frantic googling after Danny suggested that evenings activities. 

“Yeah, Draco,” Danny illustrates a crooked circle with a long tail and Isaac tries to follow the movements - after all, Danny talks so passionately about the stars.  Isaac remembers walking home after a Lacrosse game and Danny just stopping in the street and staring upwards, eyes wide and rapt.

“Look,” he had gasped, breath forming a frosty blur in the freezing night. Isaac had looked and yeah, there were more stars out than there normally were and it was kinda pretty, but Danny was staring as if there were actual diamonds dangled above them, a smile -  _his_  smile - burning brightly on his face. 

Now, the smile isn’t there. Isaac unlaces their fingers and gently strokes Danny’s cheek.

“What’s wrong?” he asks quietly.

“You have no idea where I’m pointing, do you?” Danny slowly lowers his hand to rest on his chest and Isaac’s heart sinks.

“Uh - the sky?” Isaac grins sheepishly and Danny smiles back.

“Yeah,” he laughs softly, “suppose that’s all it is.” 

Silence. It’s deserted on the hill and even though they’ve spread a thick blanket on the crisp grass, there’s still a cold bite around them.

“Why do stars matter so much to you?”

He hates having to ask it. After all, couples are meant to have that weird bond about them, right? Meaning quirks and idiosyncrasies don’t have to be explained, they’re just part of the person you love, end of question.

But Isaac just doesn’t understand why something like stars affects Danny like this. Why they matter so, so much.

“It’ll sound weird.”

“When has ‘weird’ ever mattered to me?”

Danny stares at Isaac for a long while and grins.

“Suppose - I like  -  well, if you think about it – it’s  _space_. A big empty blackness with these tiny pinpricks of light, and no one should be able understand it because it’s so vast and jumbled and it goes on forever - the light we look at is from the past for Christ’s sake - and yet people have mapped it out, and made stories from the patterns and constellations and  _history_  is made because people have travelled using nothing but these –  _dots,_ and I guess,” Danny clenches his hand, “I guess I just love something about that.”

He’s quiet, like he’s realising how passionate his voice grew and how his expression was so animated and enraptured and,  _God,_ what Isaac wouldn’t do to see that again.

“Fine then,” Isaac sits up and gently tugs at Danny’s sweater for him to do the same. Danny complies, wrapping his arms around Isaac’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Fine then – what?” Danny mutters, nuzzling into Isaac.

“For your birthday, I was going to name you a star but due to the popularity of your name, it would’ve ended up being something like ‘Dannyyyyy69’.”

“69?”

“It was a suggestion.”

“For us?”

“On the site,” Isaac nudges him. “And stop that, I’m trying to be romantic.”

“Go on then.”

Isaac settles back into Danny’s arms, “so, like I said, you don’t have a star … but _we_ are going to have a constellation.”

“Eh?”

“We’re going to decide on a constellation,” Isaac says factually, “right now.”

Danny says nothing and Isaac feels a clench building within him. Okay, so it was a long shot, but he at least thought Danny would appreciate to gesture, appreciate Isaac trying to talk back to him in his own language and maybe humour him if things got too awkward, yet instead he’s just – quiet. Isaac squirms.

“Forget it,” he mumbles. “Stupid idea.”

Danny’s grip tightens.

“No it wasn’t.”

“Then why are you so qui - ”

“I’m thinking,” Danny says, still clinging to Isaac. “Because – well, obviously, we need to include the moon. Technically it’ll stop being a constellation but - ”  

“ – but the moon reminds you of me,” Isaac finishes, lips twitching.

“Yeah.”

The silence comes again and this time, Isaac doesn’t mind. He’s happy to sit in the peace of the night, happy to curl in closer and huddle for warmth, happy to watch Danny trace out patterns in the sky, amongst the stars.

Isaac thinks he’s beginning to understand why Danny loves them so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from [my tumblr](http://plantolio.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
